


(Not So) Peaceful Days

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Clavis & Peter [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kalian kok selalu keliatan berdua, sih? Kena lem alami sampai nempel terus atau gimana?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setengah mengantuk, Peter menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dengan jutek, Clavis menjawab, "Percaya deh. Dari awal masuk TK sampai sekarang juga aku masih ngira-ngira kenapa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Peaceful Days

**Author's Note:**

> Uhuk. Gak tau kenapa, saya hobi bikin drabble collection begini. 
> 
> Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, silakan menikmati. :)

**(A for Accoustic)**

 

_Jreng jreng jreng!_

 

Dahi Peter berkedut.

 

_Jreng jreng jreng!_

 

Jemarinya ikut berkedut. Author mengasihani buku malang yang sampulnya sedang dipegang oleh jemari brunet tersebut.

 

_Jreng jreng--_

 

"BERISIK, WOI! BODO AMAT MAU ADA UJIAN KELAS MUSIK BESOK ATAU APA--INI UDAH TENGAH MALAM! NYADAR DONG!"

 

Menyadari kemampuan musiknya yang _memang_ di bawah rata-rata, Clavis tidak membalas dan lanjut menggalau tengah malam.

 

**(B for Brunet)**

 

Clavis tidak membenci _brunet_. Tidak, ia tidak sebegitu rasisnya sampai memilih teman berdasarkan warna rambutnya. Ia tidak membenci Aunt Amelia yang baik dan polosnya banget-bangetan, dan ia tidak bisa membenci sang Ayah yang _brunet_ galauan (sekarang ketahuan sudah darimana asal mode normal Clavis; galau ternyata menurun).

 

Ada satu pengecualian, sayangnya.

 

"Clavis lebih cocok jadi Queen of Heart ketimbang Mad Hatter."

 

"Sialan kau, koala jejadian."

 

Siapa lagi kalau bukan putra tunggal Aunt Amelia yang ngeselinnya banget-bangetan?

 

**(C for Couple)**

 

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Clavis menegaskan dengan susah payah menahan emosi dan tangan terkepal di bawah dagu--siap dilandaskan ke muka siapapun itu yang menanyakan pertanyaan terlarang kepadanya:

 

"Peter dan aku bukan pasangan. Titik enggak pakai koma. Ada yang tanya lagi, beneran kugasih bogem mentah."

 

Yang terakhir itu bukan gertak sambal belaka, ngomong-omong.

 

**(D for Drive)**

 

Peter Crane, kalau dilihat sekilas, adalah perwujudan nyata dari istilah ' _Gary Stu_ '. Wajahnya di atas rata-rata untuk ukuran remaja lelaki sebayanya; tubuhnya tinggi--tidak terlalu kekar, tidak terlalu kurus, dan sangat tidak gemuk; rambut coklat karamelnya ditata dengan model yang cocok untuk bentuk wajahnya; mata hijau tua yang sedikit tertutupi poni dan biasanya terlihat mengantuk; serta senyumannya yang jauh lebih ramah ketimbang siswa lain di sekolahnya (alasan utama kenapa ia bisa dekat dengan perempuan meski, uhuk, tidak tertarik pada mereka).

 

Banyak yang tahu kalau ia pemain basket andalan sekolah, mendapat rata-rata B+ (nyaris A) untuk nilai akademis, dan jago membuat kue enak.

 

Namun hanya satu orang--setidaknya di sekolah--yang tahu seberapa buruk kemampuan menyetirnya.

 

"Kamu nyuruh koala jejadian itu nyetir, yang ada jurusannya belok ke UGD. Seriusan."

 

Peter hanya meringis kecil. Mengingat insiden saat ia diajari naik motor oleh sang Ayah sudah cukup membuat bulu romanya meremang.

 

  **(E for Endless)**

 

Karl Fuller bukan orang yang sabar. Terkenal sebagai kapten tim football yang gampang emosian, Karl jugalah yang iseng mengerjai Clavis saat moodnya sedang buruk dan mengakibatkan insiden _'Clavis-nyasar-ke-ruang-loker-perempuan'_. Dan sekarang, Karl Fuller menyesali keputusannya untuk mengenal Clavis Mayer--yang berarti juga mengenal Peter Crane secara tidak langsung.

 

"Udah dibilangin jangan kebanyakan garam--"

 

"Kamu enggak bilang takarannya pakai sendok makan atau sendok teh!"

 

"--siapapun juga bakal pakai logika mikirnya!"

 

Oh, dan juga anggukan kepala acuh tak acuhnya saat dimasukkan ke kelas memasak oleh orang tuanya.

 

Terjebak di tengah-tengah pertengkaran tanpa akhir duo super berisik itu kesialan tersendiri baginya.

 

**(F for Fuller)**

 

Di tengah-tengah lapangan football, tiba-tiba saja Karl menjatuhkan diri dengan posisi telungkup dan tidak bergerak lagi. Rekan setimnya langsung menghampiri, memastikan yang bersangkutan masih bernapas. Lega menghampiri mereka saat melihat punggung si empunya rambut _dirty blonde_ acak-acakan itu masih naik turun, menandakan sang Kapten masih hidup.

 

Namun saat Karl berbalik posisi menjadi telentang (dengan mata biru langit yang menatap tajam entah siapa), mereka bergidik ngeri. Tak ada yang bertanya apa penyebab kemarahan sang Kapten kali ini. Jawabannya sudah datang menghampiri mereka; sebuah teriakan penuh kekesalan yang ditujukan khusus untuk seorang brunet berjuluk 'Koala Jejadian':

 

"SIALAN KAU, CRANE!"

 

Karl bersumpah sepenuh hati untuk membalas Peter Crane lebih parah dari yang ia lakukan padanya.

 

Tidak setelah brunet tersebut membocorkan rahasia terbesarnya yang ia simpan dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

 

**.**

 

"-- _what_. Dari mana kamu tau si Fuller itu _voyeur_?"

 

Peter hanya menyeringai sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala. "Ah, yah, sebut saja dari seorang sumber yang identitasnya dirahasiakan..."

 

**(G for Glue)**

 

"Kalian kok selalu keliatan berdua, sih? Kena lem alami sampai nempel terus atau gimana?"

 

Setengah mengantuk, Peter menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu."

 

Dengan jutek, Clavis menjawab, "Percaya deh. Dari awal masuk TK sampai sekarang juga aku masih ngira-ngira kenapa."

 

**(H for Home)**

 

"-- _wait_. Rumah kalian sebelahan? Kalian **tetangga**?"

 

Clavis dan Peter menatap datar sang Kapten tim football. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka bisa bertanya bersamaan:

 

"Baru nyadar, Mas?"

 

Tangan Fuller menepuk dahinya. Terjawab sudah pertanyaannya saat makan siang tadi.

 

**(I for Ignorant)**

 

Clavis itu orang yang cuek.

 

' _Memang_.'

 

Clavis itu jutek.

 

_'Itu juga benar_.'

 

Clavis itu galauan.

 

' _Apalagi yang ini_.'

 

**.**

 

Clavis mengerang kesal. Nyaris ia mengacak-acak rambut klimisnya saking frustasinya dia dengan kebiasaan buruk Peter yang baru tidur sekian menit menjelang matahari terbit. "Kalau begini terus ceritanya, yang ada kamu mati muda gara-gara kurang tidur! Aku mesti loncat balkon tiap malam atau gimana supaya kamu bisa tidur malam, hah?!"

 

Peter hanya menyeringai kecil.

 

' _Lebih tepatnya lagi, si jutek yang sering galauan dan kelihatan cuek bebek tapi perhatian diam-diam._ '

 

**(J for Jump)**

 

"Si Mayer itu reinkarnasi kelinci atau katak? Lompatannya itu... sesuatu."

 

Peter terkekeh menanggapi pertanyaan heran Fuller.

 

"Antara kelinci overdosis gula atau katak kelamaan di darat, sampai sekarang itu masih jadi misteri."

 

Seandainya saja _blondie_ di sebelahnya itu tahu kebiasaan lompat balkon Clavis...

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
